My Rilla and Ken Story
by Pickle2
Summary: Right after the end of Rilla of Ingleside, on the same day that Ken comes back. I always wanted to know what happened with Ken and Rilla so here is my version.
1. Preview

"Yeth," Rilla responded sweetly. She looked down to her feet and her long, thick eyelashes fluttered. Ken glanced down at her and lifted her chin only to see that tears were swimming in her deep blue eyes. (AN: I looked all through the novel and couldn't find the color of her eyes so I am making them blue for my own pleasure) Ken slipped his hand into hers and led her into the house. He sat down next to her on the sofa and held her as she cried. Rilla poured out story after story of what happened while he was gone and told his how much she had missed him. When she finished she stretched out on the couch and lay her head in his lap. He planted a soft kiss in her hair and studied her with loving eyes as she fell asleep with tear stains on her cheeks. As soon as she was asleep he stood, kissed her faintly on the lips, and walked out on the verandah. He found Anne sitting on the steps and smiling to herself. Sitting next to her and leaning against the railing, Ken closed his eyes and sighed. "Ken! I didn't know you were home! Welcome," Anne said merrily. "I came to Ingleside in hopes of seeing Rilla. She told me of all the happenings when I was gone and cried until the tears would come no more. She fell asleep just a few moments ago," Ken replied. 


	2. chap 1

"May I speak with you about something rather private?" Anne, Mrs. Blythe, inquired slowly. "Sure, what is it Mrs. Blythe?" "I can tell by the stars in your eyes how much you care for Rilla. Don't think I don't remember when Gilbert was making sheep's eyes at me. I just want you to know that I approve, but please don't cause her anymore heartache. Neither of you need that. You are a sweet boy." "I don't think I could break her heart if I tried," Ken pushed on leisurely, "I wish to marry her. Although I would like to have yours and Dr. Blythe's permission before I ask her. "Well, we will talk about that as it comes. But first you must ask Rilla's father for she is, remember, his to give." "Yes ma'am!" was his sharp reply. Anne smiled as if she were hiding a deliciously delightful secret and glanced down the lane. Jem was coming up the way with a spring in his step that had not been seen since before the war. He saw Ken and froze as if remembering some awful horror. Just as fast he smiled and said in a jolly way, "Ken you're back!" "Hello Jem." Ken said as though he too was reliving the horror of war. "Come around to Rainbow Valley with me and we can catch up." Ken agreed promptly and walked down to Rainbow Valley with Jem. "You are here to see Rilla, are you not," Jem asked in his old chummy voice. "It was my original reason for coming to Ingleside, yes. Though being here has brought back so many beautiful memories that I need desperately." Jem was not to be thus sidetracked and preceded, "You love her." "I do." "I wasn't asking." "I know."  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile at Ingleside* Rilla lifted her head wearily from the sofa and noticed regretfully that Ken was gone. She walked out onto the verandah and wrapped her arms around her mother as she sat down on the step. Anne placed her arms around the young woman and rested her chin on Rilla's head. Rilla whispered faintly, "He's back and I know he loves me." Anne could barely hear her and chuckled as the word came out. For young Rilla Blythe was already fast asleep again. Her eyes were buttoned as always, though something was different about her. Anne decided it was the smile she wore that lighted up her face as she slept. It was the first time Anne had seen her smiling in her sleep for a long while and Anne knew the reason behind her charming daughter's happiness. It was something that would change her life forever. It was a man named Kenneth Ford. 


	3. chap 2

That night Ken stayed at Ingleside and visited with his old family friends. When Dr. Blythe got home Ken was suddenly nervous. He had grown up around this man and this family. Dr. Blythe was like a second father to him and now he was in love with Rilla and now out of the blue he is nervous. Ken decided that his "important" question could be held off a few days. First he wanted to spend time with everyone and with Rilla.  
  
"Hello Ken. Nice to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to attend to, but I will be joining you for dinner."  
  
As Gilbert walked past Ken he patted his shoulder and smiled. For Anne had told him of Ken's affection for Rilla and the Dr. knew that it would be any day now that Ken would propose. Gilbert was alarmed at first and then realized that Kenneth Ford is the perfect man for Rilla, especially since Ken worships the ground she walks on and Rilla returns the feelings.  
  
Gilbert left the room and Anne began the light chatter that had been going on before. Then, not two seconds later, there was a knocking at the door. Rilla stood from her chair and walked over to the door to open it. Ken watched Rilla as she did so. Soft, graceful movements, an exquisitely beautiful dress that compliments her wonderful creamy, white skin. Ken thought she was breathtaking and went almost as far as to think she was an angel sent from heaven.  
  
Rilla opened the door and there stood Miss Cornelia, Mrs.Marshall Elliot really, looking as though she had some wonderful secret she was ready to spill. Rilla almost laughed at the sight of her for she looked as If she would burst if she didn't speak soon about whatever it was. Rilla invited her into the room gaily and let Miss Cornelia have the seat she had just been in. Rilla, seeing there were no chairs left, went and stood behind Ken's chair leaning slightly on the back of it.  
  
"Did you hear what has happened?" asked Miss Cornelia excitedly knowing full well that they had no idea what had happened. Anne shook her head no and Miss Cornelia smiled and said, "Well then I shall tell you."  
  
To be continued..  
  
So do you like it, love it, hate it? What? I need inspiration if I am going to continue so just tell me if you thinkI should keep going. I know you're all dying to know what Miss Cornelia wants to tell, but truth is I am still trying to figure that out myself. Although I know it will be highly exciting. For everything Miss Cornelia tells is. 


	4. Disclaimer! and this counts for the enti...

I forgot a disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doh! *smacks head with hand* well, here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (I wish!) and am making absolutely NO money off of this. Thank you! Thank you! *deep bow and exits stage*  
  
BTW: More is on the way! I promise! 


	5. more

Okay! I officially am over my mini-writer's block!!! Yay! If you want to see the disclaimer go to the chapter that's name is disclaimer (the one right b4 this one! Heehee!)  
  
"I went into town the other day and there I saw her." Miss Cornelia announced proudly.  
  
"Saw who?" Asked Anne politely, wishing that Miss Cornelia would get to the point.  
  
"Why, Little Una Meredith, I suppose she is not little anymore, oh but I do remember the days when she was. And Mary Vance as well, I can't believe what fine women they've grown to be. Anyway, more to the point she was buying fish for her father."  
  
"Yes. And.?"  
  
"I asked her what she was doing and she replied that she was buying a fish , as though I couldn't tell. Then I saw how big of a fish it was and I decided to help her carry it back to the manse. It did take both of us to carry it and the whole time I was wondering why the Meredith's needed such a large fish. It wasn't until I got to the manse did I find out the real reason."  
  
"It ends up that Mr. Meredith is having the children's cousins at the manse for two months and their stay begins tomorrow. So of course he wanted to be prepared and that's what the fish was for. Then I also find out that certain Mrs. Rosemary Meredith is with child again. When little Bruce heard he was so very happy at the thought of having a new brother or sister that he jumped up and paraded around the house singing. This is what Mrs. Meredith tells me. Well, I must be going; I just thought you might like to know that we will have more people in this town soon. To make up for those leaving I suppose. I will show myself out, thank you."  
  
"A baby,' Rilla stated. Her eyes kind of went wide as she thought of Jims and suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Yes, a baby dear. Jims was a baby. And once upon a time you were a baby," her father said as he entered the room.  
  
"Thank you for the story of my life father, and I never realized Jims was a baby. What would I do without you?" Rilla asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome dear." Her father returned.  
  
"I am headed off to Rainbow Valley. I will be back before night fall." Rilla said quietly as she slipped out the door.  
  
As the rest of the house returned to its normal function, before dinner Ken snuck out the door and went to Rainbow Valley. When he got to where he could see her sitting on the banks he stopped and watched her for a few moments. The white muslin she was wearing fit her just right and her sleeves were fairly small and he could see the white flesh of her arms. The setting sun was behind her making her glow and Ken though he had never seen anyone more beautiful than she. Even in the city, she surpassed all women he had ever lay eyes on.  
  
Lightly walking to where she was he sat down beside her and heard her sigh shortly and lean against the trunk of the tree. 


	6. The end almost

"Why do things happen the way they do? Ken, I don't get life and I don't know anyone who does. I wish I knew the reason for things and the meaning of everything, but I don't. And I'm scared." Rilla said in whispers to Ken with her back facing him.  
  
"I don't know why things happen the way they do, but I do know that I will be there for you. I do know that I love you. I also know, or hope, that you love me too. And whatever is happening to one of us, the other will always be there," Ken turned Rilla's face to look at him, "Rilla, will you promise me that one day you will become my wife?"  
  
Rilla looked genuinely surprised and opened her large hazel eyes as wide as they would go and quickly replied, "Yes."  
  
Ken took her hand and kissed the top of it as he pulled her into his embrace. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He ran his hand over her head as he smoothed her hair.  
  
"I wasn't sure that you still loved me. I mean, I guessed that you did because of before you left.And all of the letters. I certainly fell in love with you more with each letter. But I never thought that you would feel the same way. I mean, I thought that you would think I was too young." Rilla spoke into his chest.  
  
She began to speak again and Ken bent down and silenced her with a kiss. His lips were soft on her own and she kissed him lightly back. Ken broke the kiss and felt that he needed to tell her.  
  
"I haven't asked your father yet. I was going to ask him before I asked you, but I saw you and I couldn't wait another moment. I will ask your father tonight and maybe we shouldn't tell everyone about our engagement yet, tomorrow we should."  
  
"Oh, Ken! You really ought to have asked him, but I understand. Ask him tonight and we will announce our engagement tomorrow afternoon. I am sure he will say yes, he loves you like you were his own son already so it can't be a hard decision." Rilla replied. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet and he kissed her lightly on her lips. She watched him with tender eyes as he walked toward the house. He was hers now and she was his. This was how it was to be.  
  
*And soon* Rilla thought to herself * maybe we will have a child of our own and I won't miss Jims as much. Yes, this is how it is meant to be.*  
  
She was right, too.\  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
I will have the epilogue as the next chapter. I just wanted to write this little bit about them. This is my first fic and I hope to have reviews or else I will not do anymore. Thanks! 


	7. Epilogue

This is my epilogue for this story. I am not very good at writing about this particular couple although I love this couple so much. Anyway, here it is. I hope it is satisfying enough.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Rilla and Ken were married the next summer at Ingleside. Ken's family was there as well as all of the Blythes and their friends. Faith and Jem were married and Faith was pregnant by this time. When Rilla and Ken were married he looked into her eyes and wondered how he was ever lucky enough to win the love of this woman.  
  
Rilla had five children and two miscarrages. She and Ken lived happily in the big city where Ken grew up and they never went without food. Ken became a writer and supported them and their family splendidly.  
  
So together, with happiness and love to keep them going, they lived happily ever after.  
  
______  
  
Sappy, I know, but hey! I hope you liked it. This is all I can write about Ken and Rilla right now. 


End file.
